Love and Death
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: SPD fic for vals. Bridge and Sky realize their love for each other, though it might be just a little too late. Just a rewrite of the fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers, nor any of the characters from it

Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 1

Bridge was standing in the common room doorway, watching Sky read the SPD handbook. Bridge couldn't help himself; Sky is a hot piece of ass. He really looked sexy in his Red uniform.

"Man, I wish you were mine," Bridge said to himself in a low voice.

"Hey, Bridge, are looking at Sky again?" Z asked from behind him.

Bridge looked at her and said, "I can't help myself. He is such a good-looking guy." Z just gave Bridge a warm smile.

"Why don't you ask him out?" she asked. Bridge's face turned red.

He turned his head back to Sky. "I can't. What if he isn't interested in me?"

"Bridge, just do it. You won't know until you find out," Z responded, pushing Bridge into the room.

"No, Z! I can't!" said Bridge, trying to hold on to the side of the door. Sky looked up from his book and saw the fight between Z and Bridge.

"Bridge, what are you guys doing?" he asked. Bridge and Z stop pushing.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Z asked with an innocent look on her face, and Sky shook his head before standing up and walking over to them.

"I'm going out to get something to eat. Would either of you two like to come?" Sky asked. Z had a wicked smile on her face.

"I can't go, but Bridge can," she said, shoving him forward. Bridge had a shocked look on his face. Sky smiled.

"Okay, Bridge. Let's go." He grabbed Bridge's hand and led him out. Bridge was giving Z a pleading look, but Z only laughed and waved goodbye.

--

Bridge and Sky were sitting in the Delta Cruiser, and were driving in silence. Bridge was nervous about being alone with Sky. Then Bridge turned his head toward Sky, a straight look on his face.

"Bridge, are you okay?" Sky asked. Bridge quickly turned his head away from Sky.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sky did a small laugh.

"Just wondering. Why are you so nervous?" he said, making a turn. Bridge didn't realize that it was showing. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice Sky pull into the parking lot of the beach. "Bridge, we need to talk," Sky said as he shut off the engine. Bridge snapped out of his daze.

"Sky, why are we here?" he asked, looking around the empty beach area. Sky unbuckled his belt, then turned his body toward Bridge.

"Were here to talk about something important," Sky said, leaning closer to Bridge. Bridge wasn't sure what to expect.

"Okay, what are we here to talk about?" he asked. Sky reached over and pressed the button on Bridge's seatbelt holder. The seat belt detached itself, and Bridge watched the belt go past him. Then, suddenly, Sky was sitting on Bridge's lap, looking at him.

"I know you have a crush on me, and truth be told, I have a crush on you," Sky said, leaning closer to Bridge's face. Needless to say, Bridge was stunned by Sky's straightforward honesty.

"How did you find out?" Bridge asked. He was enjoying the smell of Sky's aftershave.

Sky laughed. "You talk in your sleep."

He leaned and kissed Bridge's lips. Sky held it there for a moment, then moved away. He had a smile on his face as he noticed Bridge's eyes were closed, who then opened his opened them to look at Sky.

"Wow, that was good," Bridge said, lifting his hand to Sky's head to bring it back for another round kissing.

Their lips met and they began to receive each other. Bridge held Sky close to him, not wanting him to stop. Sky's hand unbuttoned Bridge's jacket, while the other reached under the shirt and felt his chest. Bridge moaned with pleasure as Sky pinched his nipple.

Sky's hand began moving over his stomach with the intention of going further down, and Bridge was enjoying Sky's touch. It felt good. Sky's hand went under Bridge's pants, then boxers. Bridge moaned as Sky began to play with his balls, who then moved his kissing toward Bridge's neck.

"Oh, Sky, that feels good," Bridge said, leaning back in his seat. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, for Sky suddenly stopped. He took his hands out of Bridge's pants and stopped kissing him.

Bridge gave Sky a sad look.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying it." Sky ran a hand threw Bridge's hair.

"That was only a sample of what is to come," Sky said, pulling himself off of Bridge to headed back to the driver's seat.

"When will there be more?" Bridge asked. Sky leaned in and kissed Bridge on the lips.

"Right after our date," Sky said, putting his seatbelt on. The he started the engine and drove off.

"Where our we going?" Bridge asked. Sky took Bridge's hand.

"You will see soon," Sky said simply. Bridge smiled.  
Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sky, where are we going?" Bridge asked, noticing that they were going past the last restaurant in the city. Sky only had a smile on his face.

"We're going somewhere so we can have a little privacy," he said simply.

Bridge gave a nervous nod with his head. Sky, sensing Bridge's fear of being alone with him, reached over and took Bridge's hand. Bridge looked at him and noticed he still had that smile on his face.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything rough." After Sky said that, he kissed Bridge's hand.

Bridge put a smile on his face. When Sky went to release Bridge's hand, Bridge said, "No, Sky. I like the feeling of you holding my hand."

Sky gave a small chuckle.

"Alright, anything for you," Sky said.

They put their hands on the seat between them. Sky drove for five more minutes before he pulled into a driveway of a red one-story house.

"This is my mom's house. She's gone to visit family for a few weeks and she ask me to house-sit for her," Sky answered Bridge's unasked question.

Bridge gave a nod with his head, wondering what Sky had planned for them. Sky let go of Bridge's hand. Both left the jeep and went to the front door, then Sky took out a key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door.

"After you," Sky said, opening the door for Bridge. Bridge gave him a smile as a thank you.

Bridge was impressed by the layout of the house. Sky closed the door and walked over to Bridge.

"I'll give you a tour of the place," Sky said, gently pushing Bridge ahead of him. "Living room, kitchen, closet, laundry room, Mom's room, and my room," he informed, pointing every direction to show which was which.

"Nice house," Bridge told him, while looking over the living room.

"Thanks. Are you hungry?" Sky asked. Bridge felt his stomach growl.

"Yes," he answered, and Sky walked over to him.

"Have a seat and I will be back in a second with some food."

He kissed Bridge on the lips, then walked away. Bridge smiled as he took his seat, and realized that his dream was coming true: he was with his dream guy.

"Life is good," Bridge said to himself as he leaned back on the couch.

A few minutes later, Sky was walking into the living room with a plate full of sandwiches. Bridge looked up.

"What kind are they?" Bridge asked.

"Turkey breast," Sky answered as he set the plate on the table.

Bridge was surprised for some reason, never expecting Sky to do this even for him. Sky grabbed a sandwich.

"Open up," Sky said as he aimed the sandwich at Bridge's mouth. Bridge leaned in and took a bite.

"Mmmm. Good," Bridge said after he swallowed his bite of the sandwich, and Sky smiled.

They feed each other sandwiches until they were all gone. Bridge sighed and placed a big smile on his face. Which is when Sky leaned in closer to him and licked off the mayo on his lower lip, initiating a tongue kiss between them.

Sky gently pushed Bridge backward so they were lying down on the couch with Sky on top of him. As they kissed, Sky hand went down to Bridge's crotch. He slid his hand under Bridge's pants and boxers.

"Bridge, you're rock hard," Sky said breathily, breaking the kiss. Sky moved downward and pulled Bridge's pants and boxers down. "Hello, big boy," Sky smirked, stroking Bride's twelve-inch dick.

Bridge moaned with each stroke of his hand, then he felt something unexpected. Bridge looked down to see Sky putting in his dick in his mouth.

"Wow, that feels good," Bridge moaned.

Sky kept going up and down on his dick, using his tongue. Bridge moaned louder. For a long time, Bridge enjoyed the blowjob Sky was giving him. Then suddenly, Bridge felt an indescribable pleasure being to surface.

"Sky, I'm about to cum…" Bridge said, leaning his head back. 'Damn, I was enjoying this,' Sky thought to himself.

He began to stroke Bridge's dick harder. A moment later, Bridge gave a loud orgasmic yell of pleasure as he shot into Sky's mouth. Sky felt the cum flying into his mouth; it felt good. After a minute, Bridge stopped cumming and Sky swallowed the cum in his mouth. Bridge had a smile on his face.

"Wow, Sky. Wow…" Bridge said.

Sky licked the rest of the cum off of Bridge's dick, then he lean forward and kiss Bridge on the lips.

"How was that for a first date?" Sky asked. Bridge sat up a little.

"It was fuckin' fanatic," Bridge said, leaning to kiss Sky again. They tongue kissed for a few minutes before Sky broke it off.

"I need to get the dishes in the dish washer, then we have to get going back to base," Sky said, kissing Bridge one more time on his lips.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Bridge asked. Sky shook his head as he helped Bridge pull his pants and boxers up.

"Nah. You can wait in the jeep and I'll be there in few minutes."

Bridge buttoned his pants and stood up. "Don't be to long, hot stuff," Bridge said, making his way to the door.

Sky walked up from behind him and gave his butt a firm hit, which caused Bridge to turn around and take notice of the big smile Sky had on his face.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Sky apologized and Bridge laughed. Sky walked away to put the dishes in their place, and Bridge went out the door.

"I hope we can sleep in the same bed together…" Bridge said to himself as he opened the jeep door.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bridge and Sky were walking in the empty entrance hall while holding hands.

"Do you have to go?" Bridge asked with a sad face. Sky let go of Bridge's hand, then turned to pull Bridge into a hug.

"Missing me already?" Sky asked. Bridge held him tighter.

"Please don't go see the meeting and let us go to our room and fuck," Bridge whined, causing Sky to laugh.

"Oh, Bridge, as much fun as that sounds, I have to have to go. But I promise you that we will tonight."

Bridge looked Sky in the face, who had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "Okay, but you're not getting away without kissing me goodbye," Bridge said. Sky and Bridge leaned in and began to french kiss. After about a minute, Sky broke it.

"Sorry, babe, I got to go." And with one last kiss, Sky was off, leaving Bridge to watch him as he walked away.

"What a piece of ass…" Bridge said to himself.

"Did you know staring is rude?" Z questioned from behind Bridge.

He laughed and then said, "Well, that there's mine, so I can look at it all I want."

Z stepped in front of Bridge. "So, you two are an item?" she asked; Bridge plastered a huge smile on his face.

"I think we surpassed being 'an item,'" he said before walking away. Z quickly followed.

"Did you guys have sex?!" she asked, making Bridge blush.

"Sky gave me oral sex. I cummed; he swallowed," Bridge informed her as he began turning a color, and Z smiled.

"That's so hot," Z said. Bridge gave a nod of his head. "So are you guys going to do it again?" she asked.

Bridge thought for a moment. "I guess I will see tonight," he said.

-------

Bridge was lying in his bed in his blue boxers, thinking about the events of the lunch date. Bridge felt himself get hard as he remembered how it felt to have Sky's mouth on his cock.

"Oh, Sky…."

Bridge reached down for his cock and began to stroke it. It was as if he couldn't stand thinking about their time together without touching himself. Bridge kept stroking himself until he heard a voice.

"I guess you couldn't wait any longer for me…."

Bridge opened his eyes. Sky was standing there in only his boxers.

"How long have you been here?" Bridge asked. Sky smiled.

"Five minutes. I didn't want to interrupt you, so I just got undressed," Sky said.

He wasted no time in hopping on Bridge's bed and removing his hand from his cock. To Bridge's relief, Sky then opened his mouth and took in Bridge's cock, which caused him to moan in pleasure. Bridge was definitely loving every second of it. But sadly, it ended all too soon as he gave a loud pleasured sound that announced his orgasm.

Sky pulled his mouth off of Bridge's cock and felt cum hit his face. Sky then reached over to the floor and grabbed his shirt. After a quick wipe-down of his face, he threw the shirt back to the floor and crawled up Bridge's body, kissing every inch of skin as he went upward. As he finally made it to Bridge's face, they began to passionately kiss. But after a few minutes, however, Bridge decided to break the kiss.

"Its my turn," Bridge said, rolling over so Sky was on his back and helped him pull his red boxers off. "Wow, Sky. You must be as big as me," he said as he began to stroke Sky's already rock-hard dick.

Sky outstretched his arms as Bridge took his dick in his mouth. Bridge went up and down slowly, hoping to increase Sky's pleasure that much more. He also began to use his tongue just like Sky did earlier that day.

Bridge continued to blow Sky as long as he possibly could, until Sky felt the same indescribable feeling Bridge had. Sky gave a loud groan of pleasure before Bridge pulled out, and then he started to quickly stroke Sky until his cum was released.

After he was done, Bridge began to lick the cum off Sky's stomach, who was enjoying the feel of Bridge's tongue on his stomach. After a minute, Bridge was done and began to tongue-kiss Sky.

"So what do you want to now?" Sky asked while rubbing Bridge's back.

Bridge smiled and then said, "I just want to hold you all night long," which caused Sky to smile as well.

"Your wish is my command," he said, and began to kiss Bridge once again.

------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bridge and Sky were in the common room, all alone, and Bridge couldn't wait to get back to the privacy of their room.

"Sky, let's do it here," Bridge suggested, wrapping his arms around Sky. Needless to say, Sky was surprised at the thought.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked, and Bridge gave him a firm nod of his head.

"Yes, and let's do anal," Bridge added with a smile, causing Sky's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again before Bridge kissed him on the lips.

"Well, we've been going out for over a month now, and I think it's maybe time to go to the next… sexual step," Bridge said as he began unbuttoning his pants, and Sky couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, Bridge. Who's going to be on the bottom, then?" Sky asked. With a smug look on Bridge's face, Sky was told all he needed to know. "Oh. Are you sure?" he asked as he began taking off his pants.

Bridge gave a nod of his head, then pulled something out of his pocket before he threw his pants on the floor with his boxers.

"YES!" Bridge said in a firm voice. He threw a tube of lube at Sky, who looked at it after he caught it.

"How long have you been planning this?" Sky asked with a small smile. Bridge's only response was to lie down on his back.

"Less questions, more banging," Bridge said. Sky laughed as he pulled his boxers off, then moved over to Bridge and pushed his legs up.

"This is going to hurt…" Sky warned as he began spreading the lube over his dick.

"From pain comes pleasure," Bridge said with a grin as Sky moved his hard dick to his hole.

"Ready?" he asked. Bridge gave nod of his head.

Sky then slowly pushed in his dick as Bridge bit back a scream. After a minute, Sky was fully in.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked. Bridge gave him the thumbs up, at which Sky smiled.

Then, as he slowly began to thrust, Bridge felt the pain leave little by little. Within moments, he was starting to feel the orgasmic pleasure of Sky inside of him.

"Faster," Bridge ordered in the middle of a moan, and Sky did as he was told. "Oh, Sky!" Bridge shouted in pleasure.

Bridge then began to stroke his own dick while Sky was enjoying how warm Bridge felt inside. They kept going at it for as long as they both could, until Sky felt like was about to cum. He pulled his dick out of Bridge and began to jerk himself off. After about a minute, Bridge and Sky came at the same time. All of which landed on Bridge's stomach. After a moment, they both stop cumming. Sky crawled up to Bridge and they began to tongue kiss.

"Looks like you need a shower," Sky said, breaking the kiss, and Bridge laughed.

"Want to take it with me?" Bridge asked. Sky stood and grabbed Bridge's hand to pull him up.

"Sure, why not," he said.

Grabbing their clothes, they left the room while holding hands. They turned down the empty hallway, not noticing Z was sitting outside of the door.

"Wow. That was sooooooooo hot!" she said before walking to her room with a grin on her face.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Bridge asked as they were both lying on Sky's bed. Sky was on all fours while Bridge was pounding into him.

"I'm going to go the city tomorrow and get some stuff done," Sky said in between moans.

"What kind of stuff?" questioned Bridge as he began pounding harder, causing Sky's moans grew louder.

"I need to get some more lube and fill out paperwork for our house," Sky answered, then went back to moaning. Bridge smiled at the sound of 'our house.'

"When will the sale be final?" Bridge asked, pounding a bit faster into Sky.

"After I get the last of the paperwork filled out. Then we can move in at the end of the week," Sky said before falling face-first on the bed.

Bridge pounded Sky for several more minutes, then gave a loud, orgasmic yell as he came inside of Sky. Sky gave a loud moan as well. Bridge then pulled out of Sky and landed next to him, while both were breathing hard. Bridge chose this moment to move closer to Sky begin French-kissing him. After a long moment, Sky broke the kiss.

"I told Cruger about our plan and he said he was happy for us, and that we've got permission to move off the base."

Bridge smiled. "Cool," he said before getting closer to kiss Sky on the lips. Before long, he moved down to Sky's cock and took it in his mouth.

"Wow, Bridge. You're really full of energy today," Sky said as he rubbed the back of Bridge's head.

Bridge slowly went up and down on Sky's cock, allowing Sky to enjoy every second of the blowjob.

After what felt like thirty minutes, Sky came in Bridge's mouth. Bridge wasted no time in swallowing it.

"Mmmm. Tastes like blueberries," Bridge said, then lay right next to Sky and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Sky," Bridge said, then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, too," said Sky, returning the kiss.

Bridge placed his head on Sky's chest and began listening to his heartbeat as he went to sleep.

-------

Bridge woke up the next morning as he felt something weird. He looked down and saw something incredible; Sky was giving him a blowjob. Bridge, who was enjoying the use of the tongue on his cock, eventually came while Sky took most of Bridge's cum and swallowed it. What little remained on Bridge's dick, was then licked away by Sky's tongue as well.

"Helluva way to wake someone up…" Bridge said with a grin. Sky returned the grin before he began tongue-kissing Bridge.

Sky eventually broke the kiss to say, "Well, I have to go and finish the paperwork for our place."

Bridge sat up and hugged him. "Don't be gone for long, hot stuff."

Sky gave Bridge a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Can I have a kiss good-bye?" Bridge asked. Sky answered him by tongue-kissing him one last time.

"See you in a couple of hours," Sky said, then he stood up and left the room. Bridge watched him walk out with a grin.

"That hot ass is mine," he said as he went into the bathroom.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bridge was busy with a picture frame, but after a long battle, finally managed to put a picture in. As he held up the frame and took a good look at the picture, Bridge had a smile on his face. It was picture of him and Sky outside at the park. Bridge was sitting on Sky's lap with his arms around him, who in turn had his arms around Bridge as well. Bridge smiled at the picture and placed it on the nightstand.  
"I hope Sky likes my surprise…" Bridge said wistfully as he lay down on the bed, expecting Sky to be there any minute now.  
A minute later, the door opened and Bridge sat up, hoping it was his true love. But no, it was Z.  
"Hey, Z," Bridge said. Z had a sad look on her face, which caused Bridge to be filled with a sense of worry. "What's wrong?" he asked before she took in a deep breath.  
"Bridge, I have some bad news…."  
Suddenly, a terrible thought struck Bridge. "Is it about Sky?" Z gave a small nod of her head.  
"Bridge I don't know how to tell you--" Z began, but Bridge cut her off.  
"What? What happened to him?" Bridge yelled, fear showing in his face.  
Z thought about how she was going to say this.  
"Bridge, Sky got into accident this morning, and he was thrown off his Portal Bike. He landed the wrong way and… he… died on his way to the hospital," Z gravely informed Bridge, who began to feel as if his soul was being torn.  
"You're lying!" accused Bridge, all rationality flying out the window.  
Z shook her head. "No, Bridge. I'm not." He suddenly felt ill.  
"No, he's coming back. He said he'd be back after a couple of hours…! He always kept his word to me, and he's not about to stop!" Bridge shouted.  
"I'm sorry, Bridge, but he won't be able to keep his word this time…" said Z.  
Bridge, as he was falling to his knees, felt tears coming out of his eyes.  
"But he can't be gone! I love him too fuckin' much for him to leave on me like that. He can't be--!"  
Not being able to bring himself to say the "D" word, he instead began to cry hard. Z bent down next to him and pulled him into a hug. He then placed his head on her shoulder and sobbed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Z, Syd, and Cruger were standing in the command center, contemplating the loss they just suffered.

"I can't believe he's gone," Syd sobbed.

"I'll miss him greatly," Z said quietly.

After a moment of silence, Cruger then asked, "Where's Cadet Carson?"

Z took in a deep breath. "He's in his room, crying on Sky's bed."

Everyone sighed.

"This must be really hard on Bridge," Cruger thought out loud.

"He was so in love with Sky. It must be beyond heartbreaking for him…" Z said while wiping her eyes, and Syd placed a hand on her shoulder. They stood there for a long time, unmoving.

Suddenly, the door burst open, allowing an unusually upbeat Kat to walk in. "Sir, the hospital is on line."

Cruger looked up. "Tell them that we will send someone to pick up the body," he growled. Kat shook her head.

"No need for that, sir," she said with a grin, and they all gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about…?" Syd asked carefully.

Kat began to speak in a beyond happy voice. "The doctor said they called it in wrong, and that Sky is still alive." Gasps of shock could be heard around the room.

"But how, Kat? He broke his neck!" exclaimed Z.

Kat crossed her arms. "Yes, he did break his neck, but not enough to kill him. He only went into a deep sleep, if you will. So they declared him dead and they were taking him to the freezer area, and then suddenly he showed signs of life. They took him to the operating room and fixed him up with some new technology; he should be up and running within a few hours," Kat explained. The girls began to cry tears of joy.

"When can we get him?" Cruger asked. Kat's smile grew bigger.

"In an hour," Kat said.

Z then suddenly said, "What about Bridge? What should we tell him?"

Cruger thought for a moment before answering with, "Z, why don't you go tell him the good news, while we go collect Sky?" Z gave a nod of her head. "Kat, tell the hospital that we're on our way." Kat nodded and left the room. "Syd, let's get going," Cruger ordered. Syd nodded as well, and they all left the command center.

Soon, they will have Sky back with them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Z was banging on Bridge's door. "Bridge, we need to talk. Let me in," she pleaded.

"Go away," Bridge shouted in between sobs.

Z was at a loss at what to do. She had this great news for Bridge, and yet he wouldn't even let her tell him! Then again, it's been four days since he was told Sky was dead.

"Bridge, please let me in!"

"GO AWAY!" he shouted back.

At this point, Z was starting to feel frustrated. She had been at this for what felt like an hour, and she still wasn't getting anywhere.

"Hello, Z," a voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw Sky standing there, a smile on his face.

"Sky, it's so good to see you," she said breathlessly as she gave him a quick but heartfelt hug.

"Where's Bridge?" he asked, and Z sighed.

"In the room. When he heard you were dead, he locked himself in there and refuses to come out."

Sky had a sad look on his face. "Poor Bridge," he said quietly as he walked the short distance to the door.

Z watched him hit a certain spot on the door. A few seconds later, the door practically flew open, as did Z's mouth.

"A little trick Bridge showed me," Sky stated rather smugly before he walked into the room.

Z gave a little laugh. "Wow," was all she could think to say. With that, she started to walk away, realizing that they needed this time for each other only.

-------

Sky was standing in the middle of the room. He was looking down at the figure lying in bed, curled up and crying. Sky wasn't sure how to approach this, but he knew he had to do _something_.

"Bridge," Sky called out, and Bridge stopped crying at the sound of his voice.

"Sky, is that you?" he asked, not believing what he heard. Sky smiled.

"Yes. It's me, Bridge."

Bridge quickly sat up to look at him with eyes that were red from crying. "You're not dead?!"

Sky shook his head. "No, because your love brought me back."

Bridge jumped off the bed and into Sky's arms. They held each other as tightly as possible. After a long moment, Sky let Bridge go.

"Let's lay down."

They walked to his bed, stripping their clothes off along the way. When they got into bed, they were both naked. Sky crawled on top of Bridge and they began to kiss lovingly.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soon after they were finished kissing, Sky smirked and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, my Blue baby." Bridge smiled at Sky's pet name for him.

"Make love to me and reunite my soul with yours," Bridge said in a soft whisper.

Sky smiled before he began to kiss Bridge's chest all the way downward to his cock. Bridge sighed as Sky took him into his mouth, going up and down slowly with his tongue and causing Bridge to let out a moan.

Sky then did something unexpected; he stopped and took his mouth off of Bridge.

"Why did you do that?" Bridge asked, noticing the evil grin on Sky's face.

"I want to try something… different…."

Bridge looked at him. "Like what?"

"Just lay down on your side, and I'll do the same thing."

Bridge followed his orders just as Sky did the same, only he turned to face Bridge's lower half.

"Sky, are we doing what I think we're doing?" Bridge asked with a grin.

For an answer, Sky leaned his face forward and began to suck Bridge's cock. Bridge gave a small laugh before taking in Sky's cock into his own mouth, proceeding to go up and down very slowly. It was at this precise moment that he was most thankful that he still had Sky in his life.

As the pair became increasingly aware that this had been going on for some time, both of them realized how much they were enjoying the pleasure of sucking and being sucked simultaneously. Eventually, however, Bridge released Sky's cock and gave a load orgasmic yell as he came into Sky's mouth. Sky's swallowed Bridge's load, then greedily licked the rest off of his cock. Bridge was about take Sky's cock back into his mouth, but Sky suddenly moved awy, and Bridge gave him an odd look. He noticed that Sky had a grin on his face, and Bridge knew exactly what he was thinking and what he wanted.

"Your wish is my command, master," Bridge said as he got on all fours. Soon, he felt something similar go inside of him and smiled.

Sky began a slow, rhythmic series of thrusts, which made Bridge moan in pleasure. After a few minutes, Sky realized that he couldn't help himself and began to pound him more rapidly.

"Oh, Sky…. Oh, Sky…" Bridge moaned.

"Want me to go faster?" Sky inquired with a grin.

"Oh, hell ya," he moaned, and Sky began to pound faster. Bridge fell forward, not stopping with his moaning.

"OH, SKY, YOU'RE A GODSEND!" he yelled in a middle of a moan, and at this Sky grinned.

The pounding went on and on. Before long, Sky came inside of Bridge and they both gave a loud, orgasmic moan. Sky pulled out of Bridge, then fell right next to him. They took this moment to look into each other's eyes, but then Bridge began to suddenly cry. Sky smiled.

"What's wrong, my Blue baby?" he asked, reaching a hand out to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"I'm just so damn happy that you're not dead," Bridge said, then broke down again.

Sky moved closer to Bridge and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't think about it, Bridge. I'm here with you right now and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together." Sky then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, my Red honey," Bridge said.

"I love you too, my Blue Baby," Sky responded, and both began to kiss each other passionately.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sky woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He glanced upward and saw Bridge standing by the window, observing the sunrise. Sky quietly got out of the bed, walked up behind him, and then wrapped his arms around him.

"'Morning, Sky," Bridge said, touching Sky's hand.

Sky kissed Bridge on the check. "'Morning. Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in life," answered Bridge with a grin. Sky turned Bridge around, then placed his forehead against Bridge's so they were looking each other in eye.

"Bridge, have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you in my life?" Bridge smiled and looked deep into his lover's eyes.

"No, but I can guess that we're both lucky to have each other," he said, then kissed him on the lips.

"Together forever," Sky said before picking Bridge up and carrying him to his bed.

"Together forever," Bridge agreed.

Sky gently placed Bridge on the bed and moved his legs upward. "Hold these," he ordered, and Bridge did as he was told.

Sky lowered his head and spread Bridge's checks to reveal his hole. Sky then did something unexpected: he began to lick Bridge's hole. Bridge began to moan a little as Sky licked it a few more times before he stood up and inserted his dick into Bridge. Sky slowly began to thrust into him, resulting in more moans coming form Bridge.

"Bridge, I was in love with you since the first time I saw you," Sky suddenly confessed. Bridge looked at him and noticed that Sky had a smile on his face.  
"When I first saw you, I got a hard-on and thought to myself, 'That's the one for me.'"

Bridge had a smile on his face when he came clean with, "I fell in love with you when I saw you naked in the shower."

Sky laughed and immediately began to thrust faster into him, eliciting louder moans from Bridge. Bridge started to stroke himself, and eventually they came together; Sky in Bridge and Bridge all over his stomach. Sky pulled out of Bridge and leant over him to lick the cum off his stomach, allowing Bridge to enjoy the feel of his tongue on him. After Sky was done, he moved toward Bridge's face and began to kiss him.

"Bridge, you know we still have a house to move into," Sky said, breaking the lip-lock. Bridge mentally grinned.

"You and me in our place, starting a new chapter in our lives," said Bridge while running a hand through Sky's hair.

"You and me forever."

"Together forever," Bridge repeated.

They then began to kiss in a way that really showed their affection for one another, as they both came to realize that they would have the rest of their lives to spend with one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
